Clementine's ascension
by rich872
Summary: Clementine realizes she is not what she believes she is. How will her changes affect the group and new characters that may come along?
1. Time for Tea

Chapter 1: Time for Tea

Clementine swayed her weight upward pushing all of her strength into forearms. SMASH. Blood splattered all over her pale ghost face. She had become numb to pain. She brushed off the blood and brought her hand up to her nose slowly. She inhaled, deeply filling her lungs with the sweet irony smell of blood. She leaned over and kissed the broken face of the empty carcass. "Goodnight," she smiled sweetly. She caressed the body slowly and leant her face towards its vulnerable stomach- "no" she pulled away, the walker was not pregnant. She gazed up at the rising moon, its glow gave her power, and made her walk taller. Her eyes flashed into the night, as she smelt the fear of her next prey nearby.

Clementine walked towards her backpack, and shuffled through her things. She grabbed the whole bag after confirming she had everything. Clementine waited until midnight to set out into the night, to complete her transformation. After Kenny and the others had fallen asleep she left the encampment and made her way up the hill. She sat down on the cool wet grass and laid out her things. She took a deep breath and looked up at the moon "this is for you… senpai…" she grabbed the knife out of her pouch and stared at it intensely. "No going back…" She shut her eyes and began cutting. Locks of her long chocolate brown hair fell down, almost in slow motion. A single tear ran down her face, glistening in the moonlight.

Scattered around her, her own beautiful hair is no longer hers, her perfectly groomed mane has been ravaged. She reached into her bag and grabbed her tape, and carefully wove the shining locks onto her forearms. "I am a wolf." she chanted to herself aloud. More and more hair was attached to her body. "I am a wolf." she cut off her eyebrows, then her lashes, and slowly relocated all of the hair on her nimble body. Her head was shiny and round. The moon's glow kissed upon her smooth irritated flesh .She was cold, frightened, and unaware of the dangers around her. "I am a wolf." She began feeling the cold wind press up against her flowing mane. The whispers of the night grew louder and louder and she began to be fearful.

A dainty mannered woman with red hair enters the clearing, unaware of what lies beyond her sight. There sits a little bald girl, with hair dangling all over her body.

"Oh my, this is quite the opheliac!" Emilie autumn whispers to herself. She knew then that a mad girl like her would be a good addition to her group. The gothic lolita girl walks up to this enigma, and Clementine looks up.

"Who are you?" Clementine demands, while snarling and showing her yellowed teeth.

"My name is Emilie Autumn!" She sings proudly.

"What on earth are you doing?" The tomato head asks. Emilie has never seen such a sight in her 16 months of survival. She was surviving before however, due to her issues of bipolar disorder. Surviving was something she always did.

Clementine sighs deeply, with anxiety deep in her roots. "I have no other way to tell you this, I do not know much myself of it, but I believe I am meant to be a wolf." Clementine says, solemnly. Emilie's eyes widen a girl, whom wishes to be a wolf? It was quite the absurd situation, but not too far off from what's going on around them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emilie questions. A child should never look this despair ridden, no matter what has happened to them. That was no secret.

"I...I...chopped off a woman's arm." Clementine howls. The blood splurting from the woman's freshly cut stub will be ingrained into Clementine's mind forever.

"It was in that moment I knew that I had to escape all this. Walkers don't eat animals. I always have felt connected to these beautiful creatures anyway. I can finally be who I want to be. I would never have been accepted in a world before the turn, but now, who fucking cares! No one blinks when they chop the head off a putrid corpse, no one cries when they kill another human for food, empathy is a thing of the past. The world will never go back to where it was." Clementine cries softly, being too loud would attract walkers. Emilie kneels down to the broken girl.

"Compassion can only be lost if you believe it is. As long as you know that one day this could all end, it's never lost." Emilie whispers back.

"By looking at you, i know that this world has something worth protecting. I understand what you're going through. I support you. Hope isn't lost." Emilie reassures Clementine.

"How about I join up with you? There's always safety in numbers." Emilie smiles.

They arrive at the campsite, Emilie happily humming the tune to her hit single, Misery Loves Company. A wide, red smile is displayed on her pale face.

"What in the hell…" Kenny says, pulling out his AK-47. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Oh," Emilie giggles, "I'm your opheliac. I've been so disillusioned. I know you'd take me back, but still, I fei-"

"Emilie, get to the point!" Clem growls.

The group shares a confused look. Kenny stumbles backwards in confusion, banging his ankle on the fountain and falling in.

"Clem.. tell him." EA pushed Clem towards Kenny, who was now in the fountain. Clem looked back and stared into EA's eyes, they showed only compassion. Clem looked forward at Kenny.

"I'm… an otherkin."

Kenny stood agasp

"Otherwhat?"

"I was born into the wrong body… I'm a wolf"

There was a moment of silence, only to be broken by the sharp sound Kenny's gun.

The two stumbled back, struck by fear.

"... I misfired…" Kenny recorrected his gun. The tension was so thick you can slice through it with a knife and serve it on a plate of crackers!

The group stood without speaking a word for what felt like hours.

Kenny kept shifting in discomfort.

"Well.. if thats how you feel…. I guess I have to accept that"

Clementines breath returned to normal as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She could feel the relief wash away all of her stress off her shoulders. "Emilie will be joining us.. she's my friend" Clementine said in husk voice, still shaken with nerves.

Kenny adjusted his pants and sniffled, he reached down for his gun, and took a step towards Emilie. He raised his gun slowly and pointed it at her carrot tinted head.

"You lay a hand on her, and that pretty carrot top of yours is going to be tomato soup!"

Kenny turned around and returned to his tent.

Kenny misfiring his gun was a massive mistake. All of a sudden, walkers flooded the scene and everyone was surrounded.

"Everyone...get ready for a battle!" Emilie yells.

"Guns!" Emilie shrieks

"Check!" Yells the group

"Melee weapons!" Yells Emilie

"Check!" Yells the group

" Supply of ammunation!" Emilie yells

"Check!" Yells the group

The group assembles into a combat stance, clearly outnumbered.

"C-C-Clementine! I'm so scared." Sarah whimpers.

"I don't want to die. Not like my dad did." Sarah begs.

"You won't die. Pick up a gun. You did so good when you learned how to shoot, I know you can do this. You're strong" Clementine purrs.

"Do you really think so?" Sarah asks, astonished by Clementine's words .

Clementine puts a gun into Sarah's hands.

"Remember, don't lock your elbows. Look through the head of the gun, and squeeze the trigger." Clementine orders. Sarah fires, hitting a walker in the the chest. The recoil on the gun pushed Sarah back a bit, but she regained her balance.

"Again! In the head!" Clementine yells. Sarah fires again, downing the walker in one hit.

"I did it!" Sarah exclaims. Her eyes tear.

"Thank you so much Clementine. I could never have done this without your help!" Sarah begins to cry. Clementine gets so excited she starts licking Sarah's face, like the wolf she is.

The walkers begin to close in on the group.

EA signalled towards Clem to stop licking Sarah's face, as she had been sopping up her tears for the last 2 minutes.

The group huddled together charlie's angel's style and faced all directions. Clem's back was pressed up against Emilie's, she could feel Emilie's breathing. Her back was warm moist. Clem stood still and kept trying to focus in on the forest, she saw walkers coming towards them from all directions. Her heart beat increased with every footstep the walker's took.

She could feel Emilie's heart raise, despite her trying to stay cool.

The walkers got closer and closer and her vision became fuzzy. The edges of her vision became nonexistent. The wind wrapped around her smooth and shiny head, and was a cold reminder that she was in immediate danger. Clem's head became heavy and she began to lose balance. Her world had faded to darkness. The sounds around her began to echo.

And then… nothing.

Chapter 1. End.


	2. Check, Please!

Chapter 2:

Check, Please!

Clementine's eyes batted back and forth, open and close, as the world opened and closed. "Y U no open ur eyes!" The words swirled around her head, but she was unable to respond. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUU" Haunting whispers of her friends filled her ears. This was no other than the voice of Luke. She slowly opened her crusted eyes, only to see Luke's poop brown eyes.

"Grab her, we need to go!" whispered Rebecca in a stern voice. The gang weaved through the trees, trying not to make any more noise. Emilie pointed up ahead, "Shelter!" They climbed up the muddy hill, with Luke lagging behind. "I shouldn't have drank all that mountain dew! You go ahead, I'll go make sure theres no walkers behind that tree over there…." The group had reached a corroded building, with an illegible sign dangling overhead.

Kenny pried the door open with his bare hands, "You guys go lay Clem down inside, I'll go board up the windows."

Without a word, the group sweeped in and checked all the corners of the room. "Clear, I think," Sarah said meekly. Emilie rushed to Clem's aid. She pet her crust stained locks of hair, which were falling off her body. "Shhh, shhh, shh..." She said in a calming tone. Clem purred.

Luke comes crawling from the tree. He isn't hurt or anything, he just doesn't feel like walking.

"Kenny.. you're going to want to see this." Luke whispers into the building. The group follows Kenny outside to Luke's spot. Kenny's jaw drops, faster than a marble falling to the ground.

"Not again" Kenny whispers to himself. Yet another unbelievable calamity has struck upon the modest man. A man lies by the dead tree, a walker. His head was red, like the red stripes on the American flag. The flag that no longer holds symbolism in this world of decay. Nothing matters anymore. The man's makeup was white, and he looked like a mascot that each person recognized. A tear falls from Kenny's eye.

"That's...Ronald McDonald." The entire group stands in surprise. This is especially depressing for Kenny.

"Duck..he used to love McDonalds." Kenny whispers. Kenny falls to his knees, in commemoration of his lost son. The light in his eyes.

"Me gusta McDonalds!" Luke says with a smile. Kenny's eyes become filled with rage.

"You fuckin' shitbird!" Kenny yells. He goes to punch Luke but Rebecca's strong arms holds him back. Her arms were as strengthly as a steel beam, reinforced by a cherry colored oak.

"It's not worth it, Kenny!" She yells. The baby kicks her stomach, clearly indicating that she needs to stay in her own lane.

Kenny turns around. He must deal with the biggest problem at hand. The termination of the corpse of Ronald Mcdonald. It's what his son would have wanted.

"I just can't do it." Kenny says, his back turned to the group. This is something the group is used to, since he can never really do anything.

"I couldn't kill that kid in Savannah, I can't kill Ronald, hell, I couldn't even kill my own son. Someone, please do this for me." Kenny cries, tears streaming from the only one eye he has. The Ronald walker stretches out his arm, to Kenny.

"Look! He's stretching his arm out, he must know that Duck loved McDonalds!" Kenny walks towards the walker.

"I'm comin', Duck."

A gunshot is heard and the brains of Ronald Mcdonald go all over the tree behind him.

"I'm lovin' it…." Luke smirked.

"No one is dying if I have a say about it." Clementine says.

"Clementine! You're awake!" Bonnie exclaims.

The gang's attention focuses towards Clem. She waddled forward holding onto a tree branch for support. "It was the final stage of my transformation…" she looked upwards with her classic puppy dog eyes. She reached towards the sky and grasped at the air. "Thank you, Cthulu."

"Oh Hunty…" The gang group-hugged and for a moment the world faded away. The sweet moment had not lasted long, for the group began to feel the terrain shake. Everyone's faces became flush. The trees rustled, and the group backed up slowly.

A proud woman with a killer booty emerged from the top of a tree branch. Her face was scratched and rugged. Clementine's eyes shifted downwards and took notice of her giant feet. She gasped loudly and hid behind Kenny.

"I'm looking…." The woman sniffed the air "for a certain wolf…." The group exchanged looks and stepped backwards. Kenny stayed, and reached toward his side "Miss, I'd like to suggest that you leave," Kenny lifted up his shirt and flashed his gun that was tucked in his pants, gangster fashion. "We don't need to have a problem," He made eye contact with the tree woman.

"Iggy?"

There was silence.

"You… recognize me…?"

Bonnie stood back, surprised. It was the one and only Iggy Azalea. "Don't shoot, Ken."

"I sensed… a wolf in these parts…" Iggy growled.

Clem shifted from Kenny and tried to hide behind Rebecca's massive, bulging arms. Her arms were as soft as clouds, but as strong as the Appalachian Mountains; the texture was of the finest leather.

"No… not a wolf… an otherkin… like me" Iggy yodeled in a goat-like-manner. The group stood amazed, the one and only Iggy Azalea is an otherkin?

"Me." Clementine emerged from the crowd. "I am the otherkin" Clem stood bravely, her long locks of poop brown hair flowed with the singing wind. Iggy jumped down from the trees and stood before her.

"I have a problem with that" Iggy flicked Clem's face. "You see, there can be only one otherkin in these parts."

Clem took a defensive stance.

The two began to circle each other, and the group stood back.

"It's up to the gods now…" Bonnie said.

Iggy snarled very goatly, and lashed at Clem. Clem dodged effortlessly. Iggy sent two more punches, both dodged by Clem's wolf-like reflexes. Iggy's eyes turned to rage, she rotated 180° using the force of her buttox to propell Clem backwards. Clem calmly fell to the floor, realizing she is too weak to fight. Iggy flashed her tremendous, dazzling grill and lunged towards Clem.

Emilie saved Clem in the nick of time, pulling her out of the way.

"Fall back, I am still weak from my transformation!" The group ran back towards the building, shutting the door before Iggy could claw her way in. The group looked around, making sure there was no way for her to enter.

"I know what this place is…" Clem looked at the ruined countertop. "This is… a McDonalds…" The whole group gasped loudly. Ken moved his hat over his face, but Clem saw the tears.

It was all clear to them now, that explained all of the hamburger wrappers with "M's" on them.

Iggy scratched at the door, trying to squeeze her gremlin arms in between the boarded up wood.

The wood eventually shatters between her racist, knife-like nails. She crawls in like a spider running from a person, sticking to the walls and going on the ceiling.

"I'm going to kill you, Clementine."

The group stands back. Getting in between an alpha battle between two otherkin would mean certain death. Iggy swings on a light fixture, swinging her hand, cutting open Clementine's face.

"Ugh!" Grunts Clementine.

This was going nowhere fast, like a car parked but it's pressing on the gas really hard. Iggy is in an absolute frenzy, letting nothing get in her devious way until everything is dead.

"I don't think she knows what she's doing anymore!" Yells Rebecca. The group ducks attack after attack by this human-monster Iggy. Emilie ducks wrong, and gets her arm sliced open by her grip.

"People are going to start dying if we don't do something!" Clementine yells while squinting, clearly in visible pain. Suddenly, Kenny runs out of the restaurant.

"Kenny? Where are you going? You can't abandon us!" Screams multiple members of the group. Emilie falls unconscious, and Iggy makes a swipe at sarah, cutting off her hair up to the bottom of her ears. Minutes of enduring the blood lusted frenzy of Iggy Azalea, Kenny runs back in with a body. No, not a body, a walker. Kenny sets the walker free to roam upon the restaurant, letting it prey upon whoever's skin may be unlucky enough to meet its teeth. Iggy swings into the walker, and it tears apart her throat. Blood sprays all over the group in a gruesome manner, also spraying the walls in her red liquid. The monster falls from the light fixture, lifeless.

"Is it dead?" Sarah asks humbly.

"For now. Until she comes back." Clementine says

"Oh my god! Emilie!" Luke exclaims. Emilie's blood begins to pool. Luke rips off his shirt and ties it around Emilie's arm. He holds her tight, hoping she hasn't lost too much blood.

"Clementine honey, now that this is over, we need to talk about your place in this group." Rebecca interrupts.

"What?" Clementine asks, surprised.

"I mean what you did when those walkers surrounded us. Don't you remember? You almost killed us all!" Rebecca exclaims.

Chapter 2. End.


	3. And All Were Quiet

Chapter 3.

And All Were Quiet.

Rebecca frowns, the muscles pop up on her face.

"You almost killed us when you went into wolf mode!" Rebecca exclaims. Clementine cannot remember but a thing.

"I… can't remember," Clementine pressed her palm on her forehead and squinted her eyes.

Luke handed Emilie's arm over to Rebecca's strong veiny hairy succulent arms, and headed towards Iggy's dead body. He bent over and kissed her forehead "Good night sweet queen" and shut her eyelids. He quickly reached in Iggy's pockets and felt for any valuables. Luke arose with 3 George Foreman grills. "We can cook food now!"

"There's no electricity…." Kenny shook his head at Luke.

"Just incase," Luke stuck them in his front pocket.

"Now, Clementine" Rebecca pointed her sculpted angular arms at Clementine. "She is a dangerous member of our group. What if I have another baby? What if Clementine eats it? Where do we draw the line?" Rebecca exhaled air "I vote she leaves."

Sarah objected "I vote she stays" Sarah locked arms with Clementine in a semi-heterosexual manner.

Rebecca growled under her breath "She was pushing people and attacking walkers randomly! What if she got one of us by mistake? Emilie is hurt because of her!" The group exchanged looks, and then darted their eyes towards Clementine.

"I… can't help it…." Clementine whispers.

Nick coughs seductively.

"That makes you the biggest liability out of all of us"

"You're pregnant. So that means both of us should leave" Clementine snarled back.

"I say she stays" Luke walked over to Clem.

"I say she stays, too." Nick says.

"I say she stays." Kenny walked to Clem and Luke.

"Clementine should stay." said Sarita and Bonnie in unison.

"I say she stays" whispered Emilie Autumn as she writhed on the floor.

"Rebecca is trying to tr0ll us!" Luke looked at Rebecca's bulging sweating arms with grimace. Luke walked over to Rebecca. "You let Clem stay, or we kick you AND your tender humanely-raised, gluten-free, moist arms out of here!"

Rebecca backed up slowly "I am being persecuted against… because I'm pregnant!" Rebecca crossed her arms defeatedly. Kenny looked out the window.

"Oh god… the walkers, they followed us!" Kenny ran over to Emilie and helped her up, "Grab Clem!, lets find a back way out of this!"

Luke wobbles ahead, leading the group into the McDonalds kitchen. There is none other than a fedora on the kitchen floor.

"Wow look! My very own fedora!" Luke exclaims. He bends over and picks it up, and puts it on his head.

"Wow.. I haven't had a fedora since...high school!" Luke reminisces his days of watching My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Walkers climb into the window. There isn't much time.

"Let's go!" The rest of the group hurried on ahead, with great haste. They climb out of the back door of this great establishment, and go down the road. Kenny holds a limp Emilie in his arms, knowing that she's slipping away. Blood is caked on her corset, and her breathing is slowing.

"I don't know if Emilie's gonna make it!" Kenny exclaims.

"She will! She has to." Clementine reassures him. The road creaks under the group's feet.

"The road's gonna cave!" Bonnie screams. Each group member jumps forward, dodging the abyss created by the disintegrating asphalt. The walkers fall into the sewers below the road, to their second deaths.

"It's like looking into a mirror...only not…" Clementine trails off.

"We're alive...and they're not...but that will be us one day." Kenny whispers.

The group limps off to a nearby house.

Skeptical about what lies inside, Clementine goes inside first.

"The house is clear!" Clementine howls. The group enters their new temporary base.

"We need medicine and bandages for Emilie now!" Sarita exclaims.

"I have some knowledge about wounds. I can help her." Bonnie says. The group runs around the house, breaking things, knocking over tables, ripping things, until bandages and hydrogen peroxide was found.

"This is what we have, we have to make it work." Rebecca urges.

"It's not what we need, but I'll see what I can do." Bonnie says solemnly.

The peroxide is applied, and the bandages are applied to Emilie's arm.

"I don't know if this worked or not, but let's wait the night and see what happens." Bonnie explains to everyone.

"Well, at least her injury wasn't too deep and she didn't need any stitches!" Sarita says with joy.

Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Where do we go next?" Sarah quivered. Clem gazed over with her kawaii eyes "Wellington." Clementine turned her head slowly towards the camera. She whispered as she looked forward with a straight face. "...Wellington"

The gang left the suburban house and continued down the road towards the rising sunset.

Chapter 3. End.


End file.
